


Another Trio (& Lancer!)

by Amabsis



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Deltarune
Genre: Incomplete as of now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: Ectober Week Day 7 - Cloak
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985615
Kudos: 4





	Another Trio (& Lancer!)

So, this so far is just an idea I have since today also happens to be Deltarune’s anniversary. I was thinking of the classic “Danny falls into a natural portal and gets stuck in another TV show/universe/game”, where he would first meet Lancer’s Dad in his jail cell (wearing a CLOAK), and then eventually meet and join the Fun Gang. I’m going to try and finish my other fics before I start this one tho. Let me know if you like the idea and any suggestions you have for what should go on in the story. Happy Halloween!


End file.
